Unusual circumstance
by Banana Flake
Summary: Nico demands bonding time from the victim of her teasing and much to her surprise, she isn't turned down. More fluff. (Hopefully not too much like Sleepy time, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!)


For some reason, Nico was tailing Maki home.

Maybe this was due to the fact Nico had previously requested to hang out with the youngster, and the redhead wasn't above turning down a senior.  
>She had to remain calm and collected, although this senior in particular did have a knack for twisting words to embarrass the pianist.<p>

The twin-tailed girl skipped merrily beside the redhead on the short journey to Makis' house.

As Maki chose to ignore the elder girls awkward behavior, she focused on herself some more.  
>She noted that her legs were becoming slower, eyelids falling heavier as she felt fatigue consume her body.<p>

They neared the redheads front gate and were granted access almost instantly.

Nico had noticed the sudden shift in Makis aura as she ceased her goofy parade.

The odd pair entered through the front door without so much as a spoken word.  
>Only glances and mannequin expression, as they removed their shoes and placed their bags at the front door.<p>

Shuffling further into the Nishikino household, wondering through this labyrinth the pianist calls 'home'.

Nico makes sure to take advantage of this opportunity of being inside the first-years house and tries to take in every fiber of the mansion.  
>It smelled of the materials it was made out of, like a museum or art gallery.<br>This was something Nico found a little off, as she lived in a small apartment with her 3 younger siblings and mother.  
>This meant her apartment smelled of the Yazawa family as they almost always inhabited the small living space.<p>

But when she thought about it, that assumption would make a lot of sense.  
>Maki had basically the opposite life to that she had.<br>Single child with immense wealth just waiting to be inherited.  
>This of course had the downside of having a more institutional scent throughout the building.<br>Making it unwelcoming and somewhat hard to grow accustom to.  
>'This house hadn't <em>really been lived in<em>.' Nico concluded as they rounded a corner in the dim hallway.

Their journey ended when a door was clicked open on Makis demand.

The junior had entered with only one thing motivating her, as she strode around her queen sized bed and slid face down onto the furthest side closest to the window.

Nico only observed this, silently examining the smell of Makis personal room.  
>After brief analysis she had concluded that it smelled faintly of assorted scented candles, clean laundry, and mostly of <em>Maki.<em>

After studying both the girls position and figure for possibly too long, she realized how much her own mood matched that of the redheads.  
>Deciding to join the exhausted girl but on the closest, and most welcoming side of the bed.<br>Making sure to give the taller girl her space, avoiding all possibility of this situation turning into an embarrassing one.

Resting her smaller, less volumptious body close to the redheads was truly an interesting dynamic.  
>She usually felt incredibly childish compared to the first-year who seemed to ooze maturity from every pore on her body.<p>

Maki rearranged her form to become more suited for an afternoon nap and Nico continued to lay on her back, beside the redhead.

Nico glanced over to the pianists' face that was partially immersed in her silken locks.

Her eyes were closed, and her face was totally absent of any passivity.  
>Her dark, thick eyelashes helped contribute to Makis perfect feminine face were almost overly prominent.<br>Along with her small blemish-free nose and plump, moist lips that were currently parted with only a small portion of white teeth visible.

Nico wished to touch it.  
>Makis' face, to be a little more precise.<p>

She wanted to feel what texture it was...was it really as smooth as it appeared?  
>Was the redheads hair as silky as it lead everyone to believe?<p>

Nico became completely unable to hold herself back.

Her hands reached out in front of her, projecting bravely towards what could only be described as a sleeping tigress.

If possible, Nicos fingertips would have gasped at the first touch of the younger girls' hair.  
>It was unbelievably silken, like woven satin string that reflected light splendidly.<p>

She rolled small sample locks through her fingers, familiarizing herself with it's feel.  
>It was thick and vibrant.<p>

Maki began to stir gently, making small rising groans as she expressed her reluctance to open her eyes.

Nico had been too mesmerized to notice any disturbance in the atmosphere.  
>Too intrigued with the absolute wonder of every hair follicle attached to the younger girls scalp that also encased her academic brain.<br>That also was enchanted with the scent of the sleepy girl beside her.

Maki shifted without warning, and with Nico being too occupied, allowed the first-year to press into her front.  
>Braiding the marvelous red-hair and twirling it.<p>

Nico ran out of steam and rested her arms around the shoulders of the vulnerable pianist.

If the girl she were currently half rested on truly did mind about their proximity, she surely would have made an effort to express such distaste by now.  
>...and it's not like the redhead herself didn't snuggle into the seniors front.<p>

Nico, without a hint of what to do in this current moment, decided to place her palm on the taller girls shoulder and shake gently.  
>Trying to get said girl at least to half conscious before she were attempt the task of asking questions about what she should do.<p>

After a few short periods of wobbling the redhead carefully and some small words of encouragement from the twin-tailed girl, Maki scrunched her previously peaceful expression up and emitted a soft grumbling noise.  
>Signifying she were now awake enough for brief confrontation.<p>

Nico opened her mouth, then closed it shortly after.  
>Focused on the redhead and now nervous about what she should say.<br>It didn't help that the younger girl had then moved her arm over the twin-tailed girls waist, adding to their proximity.

"...Maki-chan" The senior whispered awkwardly.  
>When there wasn't so much as a noise of reply, the raven-haired girl decided to try again.<p>

"Hey...Maki-chan" She hesitantly whispered once again, nearing her face a few centimeters closer to where she thought the redheaded girls' ear would be located.

"Nm" The tired girl finally murmured in response, but also rubbed her face against Nicos' chest.  
>She ended this small nuzzle motion in a position where her lips her lightly pressed against her seniors neck.<p>

Nico froze immediately.

The height of her confusion towards this position shot right through the moon.

"U-uhh!" She grumbled softly.  
>She Felt the heat of the other girl captivate her.<br>Her cheeks matched the warmth from the redheads body.

"M-maki-chan, maybe I...should i leave?" She questioned aloud, feeling her forehead become moist with a nervous sweat.

The balled up pianist mumbled something incoherent.  
>Nico scolded herself harshly for not catching what it was the younger girl <em>may have<em> said.

She began to feel her attempts of communicating with the other girl were rendered completely futile, a step above talking to a brick-wall, or corpse.  
><em>"A soft and warm, adorable corpse.<em>" Nico thought for a second before she shuddered at the disturbing description.

"Maki-chan..." Her last plea of the girls name dying in the silence that filled the room.

After a few more minutes of accepting her wonderful and unusual fate, and threading her arm through Makis' to rub her juniors back comfortingly, the redhead stirred.  
>Seeming to come to life as she wriggled, nuzzling her face further against the senior on the bed.<p>

The raven-haired girl ceased her caresses, feeling all heat drain from her body as she knew for sure.

_This time she had been caught. _

"Hngh!" The taller girl grumbled  
>"Just...10 more minutes...!" Her reluctant cry muffled by Nicos clothes and body.<p>

Nico, stunned to the core could only manage a long stare at her junior, before her respiratory system kicked in and she began to breathe.

She sighed, relaxing her body back on the foreign sheets and continuing her soft rubs on the other girls' back.

This, overall, had turned out to be quite soothing afternoon, and maybe more eventful than spending time with a conscious, stubborn Maki.

Hopefully tomorrow the redhead wouldn't be too mad... 

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! <strong>  
><strong>I've finally learnt how to do the line-break! :3<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all enjoy this new story, i really love writing NicoMaki.<strong>

**I will be updating my other stories, so bare with me! : **  
><strong>Thank you all for the support, it means the world to me. <strong>

**~ Banana Flake, out. **


End file.
